wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Diets
cow-in-pasture.jpg.838x0_q80.jpg|MudWings camels.jpg|SandWings Harriss Hawk l07-45-106_V.jpg|SkyWings blue-fin-tuna-in-the-ocean.jpg|SeaWings Fruit.jpg|RainWings Polar bear.jpg|IceWings Sloth.jpg|NightWings SilkWing Diets.jpg|SilkWings HiveWing Diets.jpg|HiveWings PSX_20190320_163046.jpg|LeafWings The Dragons of Pyrrhia are described to be either carnivorous or omnivorous, though on the rare occasion, some are herbivorous. They seem willing to eat almost any animal, including scavengers, but most RainWings are known to only eat fruit, as they usually think the animals in the rainforest are too cute, furry, or too hard to catch. They get most of their energy from sunlight, lying down on platforms and hammocks in the middle of the day. Dragons are heterotrophs, meaning they eat other life forms. However, RainWings may be autotrophs to some extent, as Glory states in The Hidden Kingdom that the sunshine was enough to fill her up. LeafWings have confirmed to be autotrophs, since they're able to absorb sunlight. This is not their only means of energy consumption, as Sundew caught pigeons in The Hive Queen. RainWings RainWings are as close to vegetarians as dragons get, but they will eat monkeys and other rainforest animals/fauna if they feel like catching them. Fruit, sunlight, and various rainforest plants are the main part of their diets. Sloths are common in the area, though they are almost never consumed, as they are considered as pets by the whole tribe, and are too hairy to eat anyway, according to Liana. Moon, growing up in the rainforest, as been exposed to rainforest fruits and offers Qibli and Winter fruits that are described exactly how dragonfruit looks like, so RainWings must eat them. A list of fruits that RainWings eat: * Avocados * Bananas * Blueberries * Clawmentines (Clementines) * Coconuts * Dragon berries * Dragonfruit * Fire Pears * Grapes * Guavas * Jambu * Mangoes * Oranges * Papayas * Passion Fruit * Pineapples * Raspberries * Star fruits * Strawberries * Tangelos * Tangerines * Watermelons SeaWings Queen Coral has forbidden the consumption of dolphins because she thinks they are related to dragons, but Tsunami privately believes it is because Anemone "sort of looks like one". SeaWings mainly eat fish (served raw due to their aversion to cooked meat) as well as several different aquatic plants, such as seaweed or mushrooms, thus making the diet of a SeaWing primarily piscivorous in nature. The presentation of this fish varies from social class to social class, with aristocrats eating it deboned and artistically arranged, and the lowborn eating it whole. They also eat other underwater animals, such as octopi, turtles, and sea snails. In The Missing Princess ''(a scroll written by Queen Coral) it was mentioned that they ate a whale during a feast. It is hinted that classes are divided by their diet as lower-class SeaWings are mentioned to eat eels, but this may just be an insult of sorts. They have also been shown to eat soup, as when Blister arrived in ''The Lost Heir, she was offered some. The Lost Heir, page 194 However, this may be a courtesy they extend to guests only, similar to when they prepared roasted seagulls for the SandWing guests in The Lost Heir. In'' Darkstalker: Legends, SeaWings also appear to have some culinary talent similar to humans. During a feast celebrating the diplomatic visit of two SkyWings, coconut rice, tuna rolls, and macadamia treats are served, as well as a sort of mango-lime drink. NightWings NightWings have a unique process of hunting. They first find an animal, bite it, and leave. Bacteria in their saliva quickly poisons it, and they come back to find and eat it later. They usually eat decayed food, hence their bad breath and the bacteria present in their mouths. Eating decayed food hints they are possibly scavengers, animals who eat decaying animals. Morrowseer was shown to eat a giant albatross, and Vengeance ate a sloth, both of which were killed in similar manners. However, since their tribe moved to the Rainforest Kingdom, they have begun to hunt like other tribes again, and eat much more fruits and vegetables (but it is shown when the NightWings first moved to the rainforest, all still preferred to eat meat, as in ''Winter Turning, where some NightWings were roasting a pig on a fire.) Before the NightWings moved to the volcano, they hunted like the other tribes. In Darkstalker: Legends, the NightWings have been shown to eat hawks, fish, and wolves. On Clearsight's hatching day, Clearsight, Darkstalker, and Fathom have their own private feast, consisting of foods like giant tomatoes, roasted nuts, cheese, bear paws, camel jerky, kiwi, and several other different kinds of fruit that was purchased from a RainWing peddler at the marketplace. On one occasion, Queen Vigilance swallows a bird whole, feathers and all (however, it was a very small sparrow). Clearsight also said her father liked eating fish by setting it on fire and swallowing a lime with it. MudWings MudWings seem to have an agricultural society, preferring to raise livestock rather than hunting. They appear to be willing to eat anything, including fruit. In the marshes, they eat crocodiles, and, most likely, other swamp-dwelling creatures. Clay and his mother, Cattail, have both mentioned eating cows before, so cows could also be a part of MudWings' diets. They have a bigger appetite than other tribes, possibly because of the energy needed to maintain such big statures and bones. SandWings SandWings are light eaters, possibly because they have adapted to the lack of water and sustenance in the desert. They eat animals from the desert such as camels and lizards and also appear to enjoy scavengers, with several exceptions such as Blister; in which claims them to be "much too bulky and squishy". Sunny was shown to like wild carrots, Smolder was once shown eating dates, and Qibli was also shown handing his mother a coconut, so it can be assumed that SandWings will eat fruits and vegetables when they can find them since there is little prey to be found in their biome. SandWings have been hinted as to not like raw fish, as shown with Qibli in Moon Rising. ''However, in the epilogue for ''The Lost Continent Jerboa offered Luna some fish stew to eat. In the Darkness of Dragons, ''date cookies and dried dates are mentioned as prepared in the kitchen of the SandWing palace. IceWings IceWings eat polar bears and other tundra-based creatures, such as whales, seals, penguins, walruses, and maybe some birds that live in the arctic. In ''The Hidden Kingdom, Blaze wondered if Queen Glacier could send her a walrus for a feast for the dragonets. In Winter Turning, Winter described a meal as containing "dripping bowls of meat" but not much else is known of the preparation of IceWing meals. They also consume scavengers, though not very often, as the creatures are liable to freeze to death in the arctic. Like the SeaWings, IceWings are known to consume fish as well because of their presence in the ocean waters. In Winter Turning, Winter sees a sloth and prepares to catch it before being stopped. Although animals like sloths aren't present in the Ice Kingdom this could be evidence of them bringing in foods from across the continent. SkyWings SkyWings are shown to eat mountain goats, cows, pigs, sheep, birds, and rodents. Since they live in the mountains, they presumably prey upon their lesser neighbors. In Escaping Peril, it is mentioned that SkyWings grow crops. SilkWings SilkWings are shown to be vegetariarians, like the RainWings, although instead of tropical fruits SilkWings prefer more simple vegetables that grow on the savanna like okra, yams, kale, and more. It is mentioned they do this because they don't like the idea of killing and eating animals. SilkWings also enjoy honey, a trait shared with the animal type they are based after, butterflies. Candy is also eaten by SilkWings, as it exists on Pantala. HiveWings HiveWings are mostly carnivores and eat animals that live on the savanna like zebras, wildebeest, gazelle, lions, and more. HiveWings also eat candy, as candy shops do exist in the Pantala hives. The HiveWings on the cover for The Hive Queen showed a shop selling whole sharks, leading to believe that sharks or other marine life may be part of the HiveWing diet. Another shop on the cover seems to be selling mounds of herbs in baskets. Cricket states that they do not like to eat most reptiles, as HiveWings believe they may be related. This is sort of like how SeaWings avoid consuming dolphins, as Queen Coral believes they are related to dragons. LeafWings LeafWings are confirmed carnivores. They may consume forest animals like rabbits, mice, foxes, songbirds, and deer. They are also confirmed autotrophs. In The Hive Queen, it is then confirmed that they are carnivores, as Cricket was surprised to see that Sundew ravenously ate pigeons and other meats. Although it has not been confirmed if they are instead omnivores, eating both plants and animals, since Sundew was also seen eating berries. All Mentioned Consumables: Food: * Applesauce * Aquatic plants * Avocados * Bats * Bananas * Bears * Blueberries * Black Mambas * Bread * Camels * Candy * Carrots * Cheese Escaping Peril, page 278 * Chocolate * Chickens * Cinnamon * Clawmentines * Clementines * Cloudberries * Coconuts * Coconut rice Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Cookies * Cows * Coyotes * Crabs * Caribou/Reindeer Escaping Peril, page 19 * Crocodiles * Cranberries * Dates * Dolphins (later outlawed) * Decaying matter * Dragonberries * Dragonfruit * Duck * Figs * Fire pears * Fish * Fruit * Fox * Gazelle * Gazelle jerky * Goats * Grapes * Guavas * Hawks * Hippos * Honey * Honey Drops * Horses * Jerky * Jambu * Kale * Kumbu * Kumqats * Lemons * Lizards * Lions * Manatees * Macadamias Darkstalker (Legends), page 62 * Mangoes * Mollusks * Mountain cats Escaping Peril, page 264 * Mushrooms * Monkeys * Okra * Octopodes * Oranges * Pancakes * Papayas * Passion Fruit * Pears * Pigs * Pineapples * Popsicles http://wingsoffire.scholastic.com/forums/topics/328664 * Pigeons * Rabbits * Raspberries * Scavengers * Seagulls * Seaweed * Sheep * Shrimp * Sloths * Smoked Ham * Snails * Snakes * Soup * Squid Ink * Squirrels * Star fruits * Stew * Strawberries * Sugar * Sugar statues/ art * Sunlight * Sushi/Sashimi * Sweet Potatoes * Swine * Taffy * Tangelos * Tangerines * Tuna rolls Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Turtles * Walruses * Whales * Wolves * Wart Hogs/Pigs * Yams Beverages: *Alcohol *Cactus Cider *Coffee * Fruit Juice (Mango-lime) Darkstalker (Legends), page 61 * Tea * Water * Wine Trivia *In Tui's scholastic live-stream, she said that dragons could make pancakes, though they are a bit different than our pancakes. *In a Q&A Tui confirmed that chocolate exists. In another Q&A, Tui confirmed that popsicles exist. 9 *Moon hands Qibli and Winter dragonfruit, oblivious to the fact that they are eating food that on Earth, is called "Dragonfruit", possibly Tui knew about this and added it because of the dragonfruit name. *Okra is the only confirmed food to exist on both continents, as Blue thinks about okra once, and Mindreader mixes up Ochre with okra. References Category:All Tribe History Category:Pantalan History Category:Terminology Category:Pyrrhian History